Revenge
by MystikTears
Summary: Excel gets a little mad. But she gets something she doesn't expect. ExcelIlpalazzo LEMON!
1. Excel's POV

Excel's PoV

Why did he do that? It had finally hit my head today. He doesn't care. He never cared. He never cared about Excel as she thought he did. Well you know what? Fuck him. Fuck him and ACROSS. The only one who did care about Excel was Hat-chan. I'm sorry Hat-chan but I have to do this. And all because he didn't fucking care. He could've been nice to Excel. She gave him all of her loyalty. That bastard! He should go to hell for what he did. I'll make sure of it.

Last night I had a weird dream. I had brought a gun to ACROSS and hid it in my uniform making sure no one saw it. The time had come to salute the gorgeous but asshole Ilpalazzo. I did my part in saluting him but this time....this time was different. I had a huge smirk on my face and I had saluted him in a way that made him wonder. He even asked me if I was alright. The bastard obviously doesn't have a clue. His death would be slow. And painful. I nodded my head and told him I was better than ever, and I said it in a devious way. He raised an eyebrow and reached for the rope. But I was quicker. I quickly drew my weapon and shot the arm that was reaching for the rope. He cried out in pain as I shot his other arm. The look on his face was priceless. I walked closer to the asshole with the smirk still on my face. I was up close and ready to do what I have been waiting to do. Excel shot the bastard. She shot the bastard laughing. Laughing at the look on his face. Laughing at all the blood he bled. Laughing at his pain. Now the bastard knows how it feels.

I woke up disappointed that it was a dream. But that could change. Excel can fix that. So Excel nicked a gun off a dealer she saw today. She is going to shoot the bastard. I will show him the meaning of pain. How it feels to be dropped down in a pit. The pit of death. I promise I will get my sweet revenge. As soon as I finish this Popsicle. Damn my PoV is short. Did the readers expect this? Even Excel is wondering why she made it so short.


	2. The Unexpected Suprise

The Unexpected Surprise

Excel plastered a wide grin on her face as she walked with Hyatt. Her gun was safely in her pocket. Her destination wasn't far away. In fact she was in the alley that leads to the secret organization. Hyatt looked at her Senior with a worried look. She had been acting weird lately and Hyatt was worried that something bad has happen or will happen.

Excel looked at her smiling. "Senior is something wrong?" Asked Hyatt. "Why? Does Excel look like she has something up her sleeve because she doesn't I mean Jeez Hat-chan I'm not some sort of homicidal person because she didn't steal a gun to kill anyone like for example Lord Ilpalazzo I mean no Hat-chan nothing's wrong," Excel said in a fast manner. "Ok Senior but cough cough your acting strange," Hyatt coughed out.

Excel wiped of a sweat drop as they entered the doors of ACROSS. They walked into the throne room as they saluted Ilpalazzo. Excel's, of course, was done in the same way she intended it to be. In the devious way she had done in her dream. Ilpalazzo of course then looked at her in a funny way then looked at Hyatt. "Agent Hyatt you are dismissed for today," Ilpalazzo said as Hyatt left. Excel looked around funny. This wasn't supposed to happen! But now it was harder for her at the moment because now he was throwing her a glare.

"Excel what is your reasons for yesterday?" asked Ilpalazzo. Excel gave him weird look. A look that said what chu talkin' 'bout Willis. "Yesterday when you stole my gun and ran around yelling 'the bastard's going to pay'," asked Ilpalazzo as Excel started to make a funny face. "Th- that was you? No wonder it was hard to steal the gun with such huge cape," Excel said scratching her head in an odd way. Ilpalazzo nodded and reached for the rope. "Now give me the gun Excel," he commanded. But instead of giving up the stolen gun Excel pointed it at Ilpalazzo. "No," she said.

Instead of Ilpalazzo looking at her in an odd manner he sighed and got up from his throne. Excel held the gun shakily keeping it pointed at him. "I'll do it. Don't think I won't. Excel is no coward," she said backing up a little. But Ilpalazzo didn't stop. He kept walking towards Excel. She kept backing up shakily. She pulled the trigger as a loud shot roared through the throne room of ACROSS. But it didn't hit Ilpalazzo. By this time he had reached Excel and the gun was pointing up.

With his free hand he took the gun from Excel's hand and threw it behind him. Excel had become stunned that she was almost acting normal. This was the first or second time Ilpalazzo had touched her. But he wasn't going to get in the way of her sweet revenge. With her free hand she tried to hit him. But he grabbed it before she came with contact with his face. He then twisted her body in such a way that she looked like she was hugging herself. She cried out in pain. This was supposed to be her sweet revenge.

He let go of Excel so that she fell to the ground. His next move was so sudden that Excel lost track of where he went. "Lord Ilpalnphmnmphmn," she felt a pair of lips on hers trying to force his tongue into her mouth. The kiss went on for a few seconds before Ilpalazzo pulled away. "What were you doing with my gun?" he asked. Excel growled. "I was supposed to get my revenge!" But then she began to pout. "You have no idea how it is to be thrown down a hole, get shot, and get blown up. It hurts," she said. Ilpalazzo grinned. "I can fix that," he said pushing Excel down to the ground.

He kissed her as he started to rip of her shirt. Wow! They were bigger than he expected. He pulled away from her examining her. This made Excel a little nervous. She was topless and he was examining her. She needed to do something. She pushed him back ripping off his cape and his cape thingy and his shirt. This time she examined his body. This time he was topless and had a lot of muscle. DAMN HE IS SEXY! Ilpalazzo at this point was in the same position as Excel. So it was his turn to do something.

He pushed her down and ripped off her pants seeing her lingerie. Black. Nice. He carefully pulled these off to uncover what was hidden beyond this beautiful underwear. His stare at her girlie part was long. That is until he slipped his tongue in. This made Excel whimper. He kept going for a bit. He then finished making Excel a little excited. Her turn. She ripped off his pants and his boxers. Long. Nice. She started at his tip making her way down. He cried her name as she worked faster. She was finally finished off with her prize. But the urge in Ilpalazzo could subside. He pinned her down and thrusted in her. She cried out as he went in her faster and faster. They both came as the feeling tingled through both of them.

Then Excel opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling in her apartment. She got up in her own steamy mess. "DAMN IT!?!?! It was only a dream," Excel said.


End file.
